New direction and Warblers meet the Wings
by Yayabeautii
Summary: The wings are from New york and travel to ohio


Full Name: Klein john Johnson

Nickname: jojo Klean and Kani

Race: German and Irish

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Occupation: back up singer for wings

Relationship status: single

Physical appearance: Blond hair with red highlights straight hair big blue eyes but wear contacts from time to time. Seen in a black hoody red sneakers and blue pants

Sexual occupation: gay

Family members: Kiko(cousin) ,Bane(brother), Marsh (brother), Finian(brother) ,Arisa(mother), Franklin(father) , Eskimo (half brother),Savior(fake brother as in his brother from another mother), Mayhem(cousin), Scandal(half brother),Fritz (cousin),Westly (cousin),Kennedy (cousin), Hailey (sister), Beauty (cousin) ,Dory (cousin), Kush (cousin),Cairo(cousin)

Full Name: Kiko jamie Goyu

Nickname: Kiki Kray

Race: Korean

Age: 16

Occupation: dancer for wings

Relationship status: single

Physical appearance: spike black hair with yellow highlights green eyes . Seen in a blue hoody green sneakers and blue pants

Sexual occupation: gay

Family members (that i didn't say): Kali (sister), Damien (brother

Full name: Bane Cari Johnson and Finian canary Johnson

Nicknames: Banie Finny and bird (since finian middle name is named after the canary)

Race: German and Irish

Age: 16

Occupation: backup singers for wings

Relationship status: single

Physical appearance: Bane has curly black hair and clips in his hair while Finian has brown hair that is curly. Both have baby blue eyes that change. Bane is seen in a cheerleader outfit but the girl version and Finian is seen in a football outfit

Sexual occupation: Gay(Bane) Bisexual(finian)

Full name: Beauty Carin Joseph Dory care Joseph

Nicknames: big booty(beauty) Dor Dor

Race: Russian and spanish

Age:18

Occupation: backup dancer (dory) lead singer(beauty)

Relationship status: single

Physical appearance: Both have dye their hair a dark orange and curl it and pierce their belly button and tongue hazel eyes. Both has been seen in t shirts and tight jeans and black sneakers

Sexual occupation: Gay

Full Name: Scandal Jaime smith

Nickname: scare

Race: Russian and German

Age: 19

Occupation: soprano

Relationship status: single

Physical appearance: Blue eyes and Brown hair that reach his back. Seen in a fur hat and long sleeve sweater with blue jeans and red sneakers

Sexual occupation: Gay

Name: Eskimo Allen Gonzalo

Nickname: Eskie

Race: Alaskan

Age:17

Occupation: backup dancer

Relationship status: taken by Savior

Physical appearance: Green eyes and Brown hair that is spike. Seen in a beanie and a band t shirt with black jeans and chains on his pants with black sneakers

Sexual occupation: Gay

Name: Sundae camel Zune

Nickname: Sunday

Race: French

Age: 25

Occupation: teacher for the wings

Relationship status: single

Physical appearance; blue eyes and blond hair that is long. Seen in a dress shirt or skirt with blue sneakers

Sexual occupation: Gay

Name: Mayhem kandace Allie

Nickname: May May

Race: Sweden

Age: 17

Occupation: singer for the wings

Relationship status: single

Physical appearance: blue eyes and brown hair that is long and curly reach he back . Seen in a mini skirt with hearts going on the sides Grey shirt and black boots

Sexual Occupation: Lesbian

Siblings: Matt and Mookie

Name: Myra sweden Longson

Nickname: Mi Mi

Race: Dominican

Age: 17

Occupation: makes the clothes for wings

Relationship status: single

Physical appearance: hazel eyes and curly brown hair. Seen from time to time changing clothes from a skirt to pants from a wig to his regular appearance his a cross dresser

Sexual occupation: Gay

Name: Cairo Goliath

Nickname: Carrie

Race: Egyptian

Age: 18

Occupation: cheer captian for wings

repationship status: taken by Hunter clarington

Physical appearance : Hazel eyes and short black hair. Has a tattoo of Anubis eye and wear eye makeup. Seen in skirt and a pharaoh hat with a shirt that says I love Egypt and black sandals

Sexual occupation:Gay

* * *

Mr Shue knew something wasn't right when he step into William McKinley high school he just knew it just couldn't put his finger on it but now as he close in to his classroom he can see why it wasn't right. There was a whole another group of kids in front of his students and by the sounds of how Santana yelling it wasn't good.

"whats going on guys" He ask his students Kurt turn around his face red in anger "Mr shue these Neanderthals is messing up our performance" The one in the black hoody walk up to Kurt " Listen here you little devil of a bitch we said we leave you all alone if you just give us back our trophy" "Don't talk to my brother like that!" Finn yell at him "Oh shut up you big oompa loompa didn't charlie say stay away from the chocolate?" the girl said " How about your friend stay away from sharp objects his ass might pop" Puck reply laughing " Oh hell no he didn't just go to my ass Mayhem" Growl the boy.

While everybody is going back and forth about Beauty butt or the stolen trophy lets take a look at Dalton academy . Nothing unusual here oh wait! Isn't that Scandal and Sebastian lets take a look.

"Oh my god I said i was sorry" Sebastian plead. You see Scandal and Sebastian has been dating for 2 days and Sebastian mess it up by him having sex with Blaine. " you really dont get it do you Sebastian you can say sorry a hundred times but that wont help my broken heart of seeing you with him" scandal says teary eyed " please scandal i didn't mean it please baby i love you you know that right" Sebastian says trying to grab scandal hand but failing miserably "If you love me you wouldn't have did that but you did goodbye Sebastian" Scandal leaves him alone to go to his dorm.

Back to New directions

" OK guys can we stop now this is not going to work" Rory says Mayhem and Beauty look at him then each other "fine but just because we ran out of insults not because you cute" Klein runs fingers through his hair and looks at them "OK we got on the wrong foot so hi im Klein and these are my cousins we make up this little singing group that's call the warblers" Klein was about to continue when he sees Sebastian piss off face " you its all your fault" Sebastian points at Blaine " I dont know what you talking about" Blaine explains " if you haven't have met me when I told you i was with Scandal this wouldn't of happen but no u just want to be a selfish bitch all the damn time Kurt broke up with you get over! Don't ruin my life because you dont have one any more" Sebastian stops talking punch a wall cries " I just want my scandal bear back " Sebastian brawls " dont ever give me that name again sebby " Scandal smiles "scandal you came back for me" Sebastian yells runs to him

* * *

End of chapter 1 What do you guys think please be gentle the wings belong to me


End file.
